


untitled fic #1

by lenkapike (vern702647419)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Incest, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, the plot is Emotional Angst and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vern702647419/pseuds/lenkapike
Summary: There are so many pent-up emotions in Mabel, what's the harm in expressing them, even if Dipper isn't exactly conscious for it?
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	untitled fic #1

**Author's Note:**

> A twitter thread fic from a few months back (found here: https://twitter.com/vern702637419/status/1318783705213788160) that I've edited lightly for ao3. Be mindful of the archive warnings and I hope you enjoy!

  
Mabel waking up late at night to go to the bathroom, and on her way back notices Dipper sound asleep, and tenting hard. She stares, standing over him at his bedside for so long that her feet ache. She’s so curious about what would happen if she finally made a move now of all times. She’s noticed the lingering glances Dipper’s made when they’re both getting dressed in the morning but always ignored it, it’d take too long to talk about anyway, and they’re both supposed to start their shifts at the Shack so it’s just inconvenient. 

Finally the curiosity is too overwhelming, and she lightly placed her hand over Dipper’s dick. Mabel carefully messages his member, and he immediately let’s out a breathy slip from his chest, but doesn’t wake up. (Thankfully) 

Mabel’s heart is pounding while thinking, “Oh god is he gonna wake up oh god he’s gonna catch me, and he’ll never talk to me again oh my god what am I doing what am I doing what am I doing....” She’s actively shaking but doesn’t stop, starting and stopping as soon as he shifts. He stays asleep however, and despite her mind going a million miles a minute, can’t help but find comfort in Dipper’s soft and quiet expressions. 

He’s always so nervous when he’s awake, she’s never needed to study him while asleep. Now though, while monitoring every minimal change in his behavior to catch any risk of him waking up before he does, she watches his eyebrows rise and settle with each slight shift of her wrist. And she notices how delicate he really is, his eyes eternally bagged already at 12. And she can’t stop herself from loosing herself in a daydream where she gets to take care of him like he deserves but would hate. He’s too self-sufficient, and that’s a good thing. She couldn’t take care of him all the time, but she starts to yearn for just a day when she treats him like a prince, and give him any sense of relief and comfort in this disjointed town.

She starts worrying less about waking him up and more on if he’s able to enjoy this moment, if the blanket that has been sheltering his body is actually too thick. She pulls herself slightly out of the daydream, enough to try to figure out if he’s close to waking up.

Deciding that he won't be waking up, she lifts his blanket, and resumes the light messaging, her actions clumsy but her intentions still careful. 

He’s panting quickly, moaning, a mix of sleep talk babble erupting every few breaths, and Mabel’s pretty sure she’s heard “Wendy” slip out. She sighs, relieved that Dipper is still too deep asleep to know what's going on. She starts paying extra attention to his breathing, figuring out which motions bring out more heavy breaths, and making her momentum more adaptive, slowing and speeding up as needed, as long as Dipper needs. 

He’s a writhing mess, wrinkling up the cast aside blanket and shivering when her movements shift into a slow pace. It gets to the point where Dipper’s face is starting to knot up and Mabel’s drinking it all in. It takes everything in her to not crawl into bed with him, she needs to be able to stop immediately at a moment's notice, but wow does he look so good like this. 

She can’t understand why (she does), but she actually can’t stop herself from getting Dipper off and instead actually speeds up, causing him to gasp clearly for the first time during this whole event.

As she speeds up motions, her thoughts cycle through, “why can’t I stop","why is he so cute","why am I doing this”,"I wish I could do this for him all the time" until he cums and his eyes burst open. 

Each attempt to part the fog in his mind and have a somewhat clear thought just makes thinking harder. His legs are cold, (must've kicked the blanket off?), some.... someone (Mabel?) is standing over him, looking down at him. 

"grrrnh..... Mabel?"

"........yeah?"

"You okay?"

"....yeah, I'm okay Dipper."

"That's good.....", and his head nods to the side as sleep comes back to him.

She cleans her hand off in the bathroom, and stares at herself in the mirror for several minutes, thinking to herself “You’re the worst sister in the world, how could you do this to him, he hates you now, you don’t deserve him”.

Mabel lies awake the rest of the night, back turned from Dipper and blankets over her head so she can’t even glimpse at what she’s done. She wakes up alone in the room the next day, sun shining through the window like it does in the late afternoon.

She walks downstairs and finds Dipper watching TV in the living room, who nonchalantly gives her a small wave while maintaining his gaze on the screen. She’s not sure if he still remembers the night before or chalks it up to being a weird dream. She can’t ask about it to risk him knowing the truth.


End file.
